Spinal Disk Herniation is a common disease wherein it has been reported that many patients who suffered from back or leg pain are diagnosed with spinal disk herniation. In recent years, the number of patients have increased significantly throughout the world. It is a disease that has affected almost all age groups, and thus it is important to develop new minimally invasive procedures that help treating millions of patients. The existing methods of treating Spinal Disk Herniation include, e.g., (a) Massage/Physical Therapy wherein the effectiveness of this method is often questioned and is not very reliable; (b) Surgeries, wherein while this is a proven procedure, its drawbacks include the obvious: high cost and risks as known; and (c) Existing minimally invasive procedures, including ozone injection, radiofrequency ablation, and laser disk decompression, which are typically less invasive and often carry less risks, resulting in quicker recovery, and thus can be favored by patients. However, such minimally invasive procedures are often not as effective as traditional surgeries. For both patients and clinical professionals, there is a need to provide a procedure that is not only minimum invasive, but also clinically effective.